


You Are Always Looking Out For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Sumnary: Danny is making sure that Steve is taking care of himself, What does he say?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	You Are Always Looking Out For Me:

*Sumnary: Danny is making sure that Steve is taking care of himself, What does he say?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was touched to see that his house was cleaned up, & tidy. He also was smelling something fantastic coming from his kitchen. The Five-O Commander never had that around him for a long time, It leaves him with a happy feeling inside of him.

 

He smiles, when he found his partner, & lover in the kitchen, & he was cooking soup, & some other healthy goodies. “Welcome Hone, Super Seal”, Danny said with a bigger smile, & he kissed him on his sweet, & tempting lips.

 

“Thank you, Baby, What smells so good in here ?”, He said, as he sniffed around, & moaned at the delicious aroma. “I got soup simmering, & some other goodies cooking here too”, The Short Man said, as he was finishing up his cooking.

 

He set the table, & said with a little bit of emotion in his voice, “I just wanted to make sure that you are taken care of”, Steve kissed him, as a response, Just for loving him, & taking care of him. Steve is always gonna be grateful to him.

 

“You are always looking out for me, Danno, Thank you, I **_will always_** be grateful to you, I love you so much”. The Loudmouth Detective said smiling, “I love you too, You seemed rundown,  & stressed out,” The Brunette smiled, & kissed him. They sat down, & enjoyed their wonderful dinner together.

 

The End.


End file.
